The present invention relates to articles for absorbing body fluids. More particularly, the invention pertains to an absorbent garment having improved liquid containment. The invention also pertains to methods of making such absorbent garments.
Toilet training represents a transition from diapers to underpants. The use of training pants is beneficial during the training process because training pants are three-dimensional articles like underpants, but yet they also include absorbent structures to accommodate accidental voids.
Although including an absorbent structure, current training pants have still been subject to failures in the form of leakage. Such leakage commonly occurs around the leg openings of the pant. Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is an improved training pant that resists leakage around the leg openings.